


Not If I Can Help It

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Pacific Rim [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Just two dads talking about their kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: Set right after Jake takes a jaeger out solo.Three days ago, his best friend had gotten into a jaeger with his own son. They’d both risked their lives without a second thought, like they did every time a kaiju came through. Meanwhile, every time Stacker had gotten word that Jake was doing well in the Academy, he’d been heartbroken and afraid. Much too afraid for a man that was supposed to be leading the charge in a losing war.





	Not If I Can Help It

It wasn’t that Stacker wasn’t furious. It wasn’t that he wasn’t beyond livid that his son, who should have known better than anyone about what getting in a jaeger by himself could do, had done it over a fight with some boy. It wasn’t that he wasn’t hurt either. Or disappointed. It was just that the relief was stronger. 

The relief was stronger but so was the guilt. It was heavy on his shoulders and any time he stopped working long enough to breath it threatened to choke him. 

He’d escorted Jake to the airport gate himself and had watched Jake enter and the doors lock. He was on his way back to England. Back to the other side of the world where he’d be just a little bit safer. Hence the guilt. 

Three days ago, his best friend had gotten into a jaeger with his own son. They’d both risked their lives without a second thought, like they did every time a kaiju came through. Meanwhile, every time Stacker had gotten word that Jake was doing well in the Academy, he’d been heartbroken and afraid. Much too afraid for a man that was supposed to be leading the charge in a losing war. 

And now he was just plain relieved. 

He didn’t answer when Herc called him. Not the first or the second time but then there was the text that he couldn’t ignore. _Stacker, answer the damn phone. Don’t try to say you’re too busy._

Ten minutes later when Herc called again Stacker answered. 

“There a reason you’re avoiding me?” Herc asked. 

“I’m not avoiding anyone,” Stacker said. He was alone in his office and it was well after 20:00 so that wasn’t likely to change anytime soon. He had time for a real conversation. Herc had a sixth sense about that.

“Sure, you’re not. Did Jake actually take Crimson Typhoon out?”

“He got about half a step before he passed out and the emergency protocols kicked in,” Stacker said. Stupid bloody kid. It was a Mark-4 built to be piloted by three people and he was out there trying to take it himself. 

“I didn’t think it was possible, but I think that means Chuck is more responsible than one of your kids,” Herc said with a laugh.

“I still have Mako.”

Herc laughed again. Maybe he didn’t hold it against Stacker. Maybe he didn’t think Stacker was being a selfish coward for sending Jake away. “I know I can’t compete with Mako, but hey. One out of two ain’t bad.”

Stacker laughed with Herc this time. 

“How’d he take it?” Herc asked after a while. 

“As well as can be expected. He yelled for about an hour straight.”

“I’m sorry, mate. How about you?”

Stacker didn’t know how to respond. “He didn’t have much brain damage. The doctor’s said it was equivalent to a bad concussion.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Stacker was quiet for a long time. “I never wanted him in the program.” It sounded strangled when it came out. He was supposed to be the fixed point for the Shatterdome and he was on the verge of crying in relief because his son had been kicked out of the program Stacker ran.

“No one wants their kid in a Jaeger. Not really,” Herc said. “I begged you for months to kick Chuck out.”

“I know. And I didn’t.”

Herc sighed on the other end. When Chuck had been in the academy Herc and Stacker would argue almost every time they spoke because Herc couldn’t forgive him for keeping Chuck in. But Stacker couldn’t let his most promising cadet slip away. “I know. And I wish you had but Chuck…he didn’t do what Jake did. Chuck wanted nothing more than to kill kaiju and nothing was going to stop him; not me, not you, for once not his pride. He would have built a jaeger out of bloody scraps if he had to.” Herc took a deep breath. “At least this way I’m with him. And you gave us the best you could, the best jaeger with the best mechanics.”

Stacker could feel tears stinging the backs of his eyes. He did try to give them what he could without hurting the others. He had to protect them. They were his family too. “I sent him back to England.”

“Good.”

There was a long silence on the line. “We’re rehabbing Danger, so you’ll have more backup for Pitfall.”

“Great. I don’t fancy dying at the bottom of the ocean.”

“You won’t. Not if I can help it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this pairing so please be kind to me.


End file.
